Ultra Magnus Family
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Set after Predacons rising Bumblebee and the crew help out Ultra Magnus but they found something different about him…(Father/daughter) (Optimus/Arcee mention) Ultra Magnus
1. Chapter 1

**Set after Predacons rising.**

 **Bumblebee and the crew help out Ultra Magnus but they found something different about him…**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Ultra Magnus now uses crunches. He is still badly damage but he is able to walk now. He still needs help here and there but he manages to it on his own. Magnus sighs as he walks slowly to his house.

All he can remember was his brother going into the well. It was three months ago; but it still hurts him. He wishes his brother didn't go but it was the only way. Cybertron is now slowly building. Autobots had formed and started building the buildings and the houses. Magnus stops in front of his house.

He then looks to his left. He remembers having neighbors; he smiles a little. He goes back to look at his house. The house is destroyed but not dropped down.

Magnus looks around he spots Arcee and Bumblebee.

"Kid…" yells Magnus

Bumblebee hears it and looks at Magnus. He and Arcee dash over to him.

"Yes…uncle…you need help…are you okay?" ask Bee.

"I'm fine…but I do need help" said Magnus

"Of course"

"My house…is destroyed…" he said "And I want to go in and look around but I might need your help so you can find things with me"

Bee nods "Sure thing"

"Oh…Arcee you may help if you want"

"Yes sir…"

All three went into his home. The place inside is badly burnt; but he is surprised that the house didn't fall down. Bumblebee stands behind the commander.

"Bee…check in the living room…" said Magnus "If you find anything report it to me"

"Yes Sir…"

"Arcee…upstairs…I think the stairs can hold up"

Arcee blinks a few times. She goes in but Magnus stops her.

"Arcee…do you miss him?" ask Magnus

"So much…" she said.

"Same here…" Magnus looks down. "Um…go on"

"I love him Magnus…and I bet you do too" she said as she walks up.

Magnus goes to the little room. He opens a drawer revealing a picture of him, Optimus and Sentinel. He blinks a few times.

"Ultra Magnus…" said Bee as he slowly walks with a picture frame. "Who…is…um…I found this…on the floor"

Magnus grabs it from the scout. It was Magnus; holding a little sparkling along with a women beside him. He smiles a little as tears start forming. He blinks a few times; remembering those times. Bee notices and he approaches him.

Arcee comes down with a picture from as well. She was smiling as she look down at it. The one she is holding is of Optimus, Arcee and Magnus on their first trip.

She then notices Magnus; he is crying; looking at the picture.

"Magnus…you okay?" she asked.

She looks at the picture he has. Bumblebee looks at her wondering who they are.

"Magnus…um…is this your…family?"

"Yes…" said Magnus "They are…"

Arcee looks closely at the Fem bot. "I know her…she was…"

"Your friend" said Magnus "Storm"

Arcee smiles a little "I remember you were going out with her…and you asked her to marry you"

"Yup…she was so happy…"

"But I didn't know…you had a…sparkling"

"I like to keep a low profile" he said "Also…the decepticons were forming so I didn't want to put them in danger"

"Well…the sparkling looks beautiful"

"Yes…my daughter…"

Bee and Arcee both stand in shock.

"A daughter…" said Bumblebee

"Yes…her name is Strongarm" said Magnus with a smile.

"What…happen to them?" ask Arcee

"The war started…Optimus told everyone to evacuate…to try to get to a safe place" said Magnus "So I sent them away…to keep them safe…"

* * *

 **During Cybertron war**

"Magnus…we need to evacuate everyone before its too late…" said Optimus "Megatron is on a rampage…destroying everyone in his way…"

Magnus looks at the Prime "But Optimus…where would they go?"

Optimus looks down not knowing. "Maybe into space…they must wait in space or find another planet until war is over…"

Magnus hears a loud thunder. Optimus looks out the window. "We must move…"

Optimus gets ready along with Magnus.

"Brother…don't stop fighting…we will get through this…" said Prime

"I know…"

The scouts start shooting at the many decepticons. The wreckers go on the other side to destroy the other half. The elite guards start fighting back.

Magnus manages to escape and runs to his home. He shoots down decepticons on the way. He looks at his house.

"Storm…" he shoots the Cons. He crashes on the cons with the other. He goes in his house and looks at Storm.

She is worried sick as she looks at her sparkmate. Magnus blinks a few times.

"I have to get you out of here…and as far away from here as possible…"

"Of course…come on…" said Storm as she gets ready. Magnus didn't move at all. Storm notices and walks up to her love.

"What's wrong…?"

"Storm…" he whispers "I can't come with you"

She blinks a few times "Yes you can…we can go…together"

"No…I must stay…you and our little sparkling must go"

"But…you have to come with us…"

"Storm…I can't…" he said "I have to make sure you two are safe…"

"But…how can you if you are going to stay here…"

"The cons won't follow you…" said Magnus

"Magnus…please…"

Magnus hugs Storm for dear life.

"You must take Strongarm and go…I will lead you to the spaceship"

"I'm not leaving without you"

"Please…you must…" said Magnus "It's the only way I can know that you are safe…along with Strongarm"

"But…But…" her tears start forming. "I…love you"

"Storm…I promise we will see each other again…" said Magnus "I promise…"

* * *

...

* * *

 **So a story about Strongarm and Magnus. So I'm making a story about them. I will update soon.**

 **hope you like the first chapter ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**_..._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 **During Cybertron War**

The loud thunder of the explosions is heard. Magnus whips the tears off of Storm. He looks down for a while.

"I have to fight…beside my brother…" said Magnus "I can't leave him alone…"

She knows that Optimus is Magnus brother. She also knows how strong their bond is. Optimus is a prime and he chose Magnus to help him.

"I know…" she whispers

"Look…take Strongarm" said Magnus "And follow me"

Storm doesn't like the plan. She doesn't want Magnus to stay or even leave him. Magnus kisses her with passion.

"Let's go…"

Storm nods and goes up to get Strongarm. She held her in her arms. Magnus looks at the both of them. He blinks a few times; getting his family in his mind. Magnus nods and runs out.

Magnus shoots every con down. Other Autobots go out to help him.

"Commander…" said one of them.

"Protect them at all cost…" said Magnus "We have to take them to the ship"

"Yes sir…"

Magnus grabs Storm hand and rushes. She tries her best to cover Strongarm with a blanket. The bots are around them; protecting them. Magnus looks to his side and he sees Megatron.

Megatron was shooting the elite guard step by step. Storm sees the whole place. The whole buildings are falling. She can see fire; the bots are falling one by one.

This should have never happen; she always thought Cybertron will last for a very long time.

"Storm…focus" yells Magnus. She nods and follows closely to him. She sees Optimus. He was shooting one con at a time. He is hugging Bumblebee close to him. Arcee was by his side helping him shoot.

Bumblebee looks so scared. He is only a kid. Optimus is doing everything in his power to protect him and Arcee.

The make it to the elite guard building. They all go in and run to the ships location. Magnus let's Storm along with Strongarm in. The other bots stay outside to protect the door.

Magnus finds a ship and turns it on. He sets the course. He looks back at Storm; she is shivering with fear.

"Storm…I love you…"

"I love you too…"

"You must go…and promise me something"

"Yes…Promise me you will come back to me"

"Promise me that you will still be here waiting for us" she whispers.

"I will…I will wait for you" said Magnus "Wait at least ten year to come back"

"No...That's too long"

"I know…but it will give enough time for you to stay away from this war"

"I can't…I can't…"

"Hey…look at me" said Magnus

Storm looks up with tears.

"I promise…we will see each other again" said Magnus "Just don't give up on me"

Storm nods. "Okay…"

Magnus grabs Strongarm from her arms. "My little girl…will grow tall and strong"

"She will…just like you"

"Take care of her…and don't make her forget me" said Magnus "I love you…my little Strongarm"

He kisses her little cheek. He hugs Strongarm for as long as possible. The sounds of explosions are heard.

"Go…"

Storm gets on the ship with Strongarm in her arms.

"Please…don't die…" she whispers before Magnus closes the door. The commander hears the door break down. He turns on the ship and sends them off.

Magnus falls to his knees as he looks up to the ship. His tears are now falling from his optics. His spark hurting; he just let his family go. He hears another explosion. He growls out as he starts shooting them.

He has a promise to keep. He has to stay alive; so he can see his family again. He is now outside looking around. He sees Optimus fighting Megatron.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Next chapter coming up soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**_..._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3_**

Magnus shoots at Megatron. The leader of the decepticons stares coldly at Magnus. Optimus looks to his brother.

Megatron punches Optimus down and runs to the commander. Optimus growls as he looks at his brother.

Magnus yells out; kicks Megatron down. The con rolls aside avoiding the shot from Magnus. Megatron and Magnus are fighting; hitting one after one; shooting one after.

Megatron punches Magnus across the face; making him kneel. The big bot takes out his sword and raises it high.

"No…" Optimus takes out his blades and stops it from hitting Magnus. The brothers look at each other. Then they both push Megatron all the way.

Optimus and Magnus run side by side and attack Megatron. One after one they are hitting the decepticon leader. Optimus and Magnus close their hands in fist and punch him at the same time.

Megatron goes flying back hitting the wall behind him. Magnus smiles at Optimus. They both take out their guns. They both growl as they shot together. Megatron yelps as they hit right on the chest.

Shockwave comes behind Magnus and kicks him down. Optimus tries to punch him but Shockwave places Bee in front of him.

"No…"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Shockwave. Bee was squirming around; trying to get out. Shockwave has a strong grip on him.

"Shockwave…let him go please…" said Optimus

He didn't say anything. Bumblebee is now scared; looking at his father with fear.

"Dad…please…help me" whispers Bee.

Optimus takes down his weapon. Arcee sneaks up behind Shockwave and strikes him down. Bumblebee was free and he runs to Optimus.

"Let get out of here…" said Optimus "Retreat…"

Magnus gets up with a groan and runs after Optimus. All made it to the Prime's building.

"We have to leave this planet…" said Optimus.

Megatron gets up with a yell.

"Destroy this whole planet now…"

The decepticons presses a button and BANG. Thousands of bombs are set off; each exploding one by one. The whole city is now crashing down.

"Oh no…"

The building starts shaking. The ceiling is now crumbling down. Megatron breaks the wall and grabs Magnus. He brings him towards him and smiles.

"You are not Optimus…" he said

Megatron stabs him; with his sword.

"NO…Magnus" yells Optimus. Arcee holds his hand and takes him to the ship. Megatron tries to reach for it but it blast off.

"NOOOO"

* * *

The whole planet is destroyed. Cybertron is nothing but fire and ashes. Magnus groans in pain as he gets up slowly.

He looks around. He stands up fully to look at the fallen planet.

"No…" he whispers.

Every bot are dead including some cons. There is nothing on this planet anymore. Magnus searches the area.

"OPTIMUS!" yells Magnus.

All he can hear is his echo. The place is empty.

"What have you done Megatron…?" said Magnus "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

Magnus keeps on yelling.

"NOOOO" he keeps yelling. Magnus falls to his knees; tears are building up. He stays down for a little while. He can hear some buildings falling. The place is slowly turning to ashes.

"I have to leave…"

Magnus gets up with his force and walks. He sees some damages around the place. There are no survivors. He goes to the head quarters and there is one last ship. He gets on trying to figure out the buttons.

The ships slowly turn on. He tries to contact any other ships out but no answer.

"Where are you Optimus?" he whispers "And where is my family…"

The ships start to lift off. He drives if around Cybertron. He stops when he sees Megatron standing; enjoying the view of this planet. Magnus wants to shoot him but he can't. He will cause something worse.

Magnus sighs as he looks one last time at his home. "I'll promise…I will be back"

* * *

 **Present time**

"Oh my…" said Bee.

"Yes…so I flew into out of space" said Magnus. Arcee looks at him.

"Megatron was still there when you left" said Arcee.

"Yes…"

"Yes…he was…" said Bee "I remember we went back to see if Cybertron is still okay but we found him there…"

"I know…you went off on your own you little scout" said Arcee

"Yes…and Megatron took my voice box away" said Bee. "Optimus was worried sick…"

"Optimus loved you Bee…of course he will be worried sick"

Magnus smiles a little. "I miss them…"

"It must be hard" said Arcee

"A father must do everything to protect the family"

Magnus looks at the picture frame again. Arcee places a hand over his.

"Every day I think about them" said Magnus "I'm still waiting for their return"

* * *

...


	4. Chapter 4

**_..._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 **Present time**

"I'm still here waiting for them" said Magnus

"Well…there is still hope…" said Arcee

"I wish I can contact them…and tell them I'm still here"

"I know" Arcee whispers

"When I saw the massive power of the omega lock I followed it" said Magnus "I thought I can find them on Earth but I was wrong"

"Maybe not on Earth but they are somewhere out there"

"I know they are…by now they should be heading back"

"Magnus you have been waiting for years…" said Arcee "You can wait a little longer"

Bee looks at the picture again.

"The war is over now…" said Bee "Maybe there is still hope…"

"I hope so…" said Magnus "I will still be waiting"

Arcee nods along with Bee.

"Umm…guys I might need some time alone…I"

"It's okay…we are on our way to help others anyways" said Bee

Arcee stands up next to Bee. She places a hand on Magnus shoulders.

"Call us when you need us" said Arcee. Magnus smiles as he nods.

* * *

Bee walks along side with Arcee.

"He will be okay right?" ask Bee.

"Yes…he will" said Arcee "He is one tough bot"

"You're right" said Bee "Cybertron is back…so let's get to work"

"The sparks are still finding some robot forms" said Arcee "Look up there…"

Bee and Arcee look at a red spark. It was twirling around the whole place. Bee runs to it with a smile.

"Optimus…" he whispers

The spark twirls around him. The little light then rubs against Bee's cheeks. Bee laughs.

"I love you too dad…" said Bee. The scout starts playing around with the spark. He knows Optimus is gone; but he spark still remains with them. Bee stops in front of Arcee.

Arcee walks up to him. She cups her hands. Optimus spark gently place on her hands. She smiles at the little red light. It twirls around her. She ends up turning around and laughs.

"Optimus…slow down" she laughs as she stumbles a bit. The spark stops in front of her. She breathes in and out.

"I love you so much…" said Arcee.

The spark twirls around Arcee. She laughs along with Bee. He looks towards Magnus house. Bee knows Magnus lost his family now. All Magnus have is him.

He is the nephew of Ultra Magnus. Magnus lost his family. Then now his brother is gone; but still remains with them.

Arcee knows what Bee is thinking. She places a hand on his shoulder. Bee looks at her; then at the spark.

"Umm Optimus…" he said "Magnus needs some help…"

The spark remains still. Arcee smirks at Bee.

"Help out your brother will you…"

The spark dances around. The little red light starts dashing around Cybertron. Bee watches it go.

"At Magnus…house…he is at his house…" said Bee.

The spark stops and turns around. Arcee and Bee smile as they head back to their place.

"Maybe…his spark can cheer up Magnus…" said Arcee

"It's the least we can do" said Bee "Beside…he will smile again if he sees Optimus"

Arcee nods. "Let's get our place clean up…"

* * *

Magnus picks up every picture frame and places them in a box. He looks around his room. The room carries so many memories. He smiles as he remembers when his spark mate told him she was carrying.

 _She was swinging side to side. Magnus was getting back from work. Magnus smiles a little. He opens the door to see her swinging._

 _"_ _I'm carrying…" she yelps_

 _Magnus stood still for a few minutes. He is trying to get that through his mind._

 _"_ _I'm carrying…" she yelps again as she smiles. She starts jumping up and down. Magnus blinks a few times then it hit him._

 _"_ _What…what…" he says with a cheer._

 _"_ _We are going to be parents…" she says._

 _Magnus laughs out and hugs her tight._

Magnus blinks a few times as he hears something drop. He growls as he goes to the living room. He gasps as he sees the red spark.

He smiles little at it. He then looks to see a glass broken. He raises an eyebrow. The spark twirls around like he was saying sorry. Magnus shakes it off and sits down.

"What brings you here Prime…?" ask Magnus

The spark dances around him. He laughs a little.

"Prime…I'm fine" he smiles.

The spark stands still; like saying he didn't believe him.

"Okay…I'm not…but now you are here…so I'm better"

The sparks dances around. Magnus smiles.

"What…are you saying?" ask Magnus

The spark goes to the picture. Magnus holds it up to him. He looks at the little spark.

"Yes my family…"

The spark twirls around spelling something.

"Don't….ever…give…up…on…family" Magnus tries to read "Don't give up on family…."

The sparks twirls around. Magnus smiles "I won't…."

* * *

...


	5. Chapter 5

**_..._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5_**

Bee was watching the other bots work. He feels great the whole bots are working together now. He hopes it stays like this for a very long time.

Bee looks to the other side. The statues of the Primes are slowly being built. Something bright then appears in the sky. He gasps as he sees it slowly going down. He transforms and heads to the bright light.

He dashes towards where it may land. Bee stops and transforms to robot. He waits until it's fully stops. He watches in awe.

"More…Autobots…" he whispers

The ships lands softly and starts turning off. He blinks a few times and shields himself from the dust that it made. Once it was clear he looks upon the big ship.

It was like the one Magnus had. The door slowly opens revealing one bot. Bee stares in awe as the door opens fully.

"Oh my…"

"Hold…" says the Bot. Bee jumps up a little and he was tackle down by the Bot.

"Whoa…wait…no…I'm an Autobot" said Bee

"Oh nice…" The bot gets up and helps Bee up. "Nice to see another Bot…"

Bee dust himself off. "Yup…Ummm I'm Bumblebee welcome to Cybertron"

"Cybertron…it's back…" yelps the Bot "It's…back…"

"Yes…it is…" said Bee "Oh…I'm Bumblebee"

"Strongarm…"

Bee eyes went wide. Is it the same Strongarm Magnus told him about? She does have the color scheme of the sparkling.

"Um…did you travel alone…" he asks.

"No…my mother is inside…" she said "Oh…and her name is Storm"

Bee again with his eyes wide open questioned it.

"Can I see her?"

"Oh sure…just wait a minute…"

Strongarm runs back to the ship. Bee notices her. She is about his age but maybe a few years younger. She walks out the ship alongside Storm.

"Hello…I'm Storm…" she said with a smile. "This is Cybertron right?"

"Yes…new and improve…" said Bee. She looks closely at him.

"I remember you…you were just a little youngling when I first met you…you are Prime's boy right?" said Storm. Strongarm glances with surprise.

"Yes I am"

"Where is Prime?"

"He is gone…" said Bee "He sacrifice himself to save Cybertron…"

"Oh my…I'm sorry…" she said. She looks down hoping Ultra Magnus didn't' do the same. She misses him so much and knowing he might be dead will hurt her.

"It's okay…" said Bee "My dad is not really gone…he still with us in our sparks…"

"Of course he is…" said Storm. Strongarm was a bit confused. She does know who Optimus is. Storms talks to her about him every day. She always wanted to meet Optimus but now she can't.

Strongarm looks at Storm wondering if her dad is also gone. Bee notices but he didn't want to say anything. Storm looks at the young scout. He just smiles lightly at them; telling them it's okay.

"Umm…Do you know where Ultra Magnus is at?" she said "Is he still here…?"

"Yes…I'll take you to him"

They both smile wide.

"He is still alive…"said Storm. Strongarm hugs her mom.

"I told you…he will be okay…" said Strongarm. Storm laughs a little.

"I know sweetheart" she said "Is he okay…?"

"Yes…but he did get seriously injured…he can't walk like he use to" said Bee

"Take us to him please…"

"Follow me…" Bee transforms but the other stay put. "What's wrong…?"

"Strongarm never scan a vehicle mode yet…" said Storm

"Oh right…"Bee transforms back "Let's walk then…"

* * *

"Here we are…" said Bee

They both stand in front of the house. Bee explains why everything is still being built and some houses are getting fix. He even told them that the houses may not be ready just yet.

"My father…is in there" said Strongarm with a smile.

Bee smiles "Yes…here let me bring him outside"

Bee goes in with a smile. Magnus was resting; he was sitting on a chair looking down. He looks up to the young scout.

"Magnus…come outside for a little while…"

"No…I'm good…I still need some work done"

"But you do need some air"

"I'm fine…I have plenty of air here"

"Yes…but not fresh air…" said Bee.

Magnus growls as he looks at the little scout.

"Come on…I know you want to"

"I have to work"

"Come on…you can take a rest and work later…" said Bee

"No…"

"Just one little look at the sun…" said Bee.

"No…"

"One look at the buildings…"

"No…"

"Umm….just to see the sky"

"No…"

"Please…uncle Magnus for me…" Bee pleads with his little puppy eyes. Magnus stares with anger. Bee tries a little longer. Magnus then sighs.

"Fine…but only for a few minutes…" said Magnus as he grabs his crutches.

"Awesome…you will enjoy it…I promise you"

Bee goes outside with Magnus behind him.

* * *

...

* * *

.


	6. Chapter 6

**_..._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6_**

Bee goes outside with Magnus behind him. Magnus was mumbling some words about punishes Bee or why does he have a cute face.

Bee was standing next to the girls. He smiles as he looks at them.

"Alright Bee…what do we…" He stops cold. His spark is now racing. He can't believe his optics. He blinks a few times; making sure they are real.

"Storm…" he whispers. She starts crying tears of joy as she held out her arms.

"Yes…Magnus…I'm here" She dashes to Magnus. She hugs him for dear life; not ever wanting to let him go again. "I'm here…my love…"

Magnus hugs her back; his optics filling up with tears. He leans back to see her optics. He whips the tears away.

"I'm so glad…you are here" Magnus kisses her with passion. They pull back and hug each other. They hold on for a little longer until Storm leans back.

"Magnus…this is our daughter…Strongarm…" she said "Strongarm…this is your…"

"Dad…" Strongarm whispers.

"Daughter…" whispers Magnus. He slowly walks up to her. He kneels in front of her. "You've grown up to much…"

Strongarm smiles "Dad…"

Strongarm jumps to him. He catches her in a hug.

"My little girl…my little girl" he said as he kisses her cheeks. He hugs her with tears of joy. He laughs as he sees both of his girls. Magnus grabs Storm and all end up in a hug.

Bee smiles wide at the sight. He sees the spark twirling around them.

Magnus leans back and kisses Storm. "I never gave up on you…"

"Hey…I kept a promise…" she said "And…you kept yours…"

"That we will see each other again…" said Magnus "And our little girl is grown up…strong and tall"

"I have so much to say" said Magnus "I…"

Storm stops him "I know…but right now…we are together…we don't need to say anything"

They all hug again; never wanting this moment to end. Magnus gets up with the help of Strongarm and Storm. They all as a family walk back to his house.

"Dad…we are going to help you clean this house up" said Strongarm. "As a family…"

Magnus laughs as he kisses her helm. "Yes we are…as a family"

Storm kisses him. "We should start tomorrow"

* * *

"Strongarm…wake up" said Magnus. Bee was sitting down drinking some energon they offer him. It's time to go to work.

Strongarm dashes down with a smile "I'm already awake dad…"

"Okay…get some breakfast and go train…" said Magnus.

Strongarm growls and heads to the table.

"Lieutenant Bumblebee…good morning…"

"Please…Strongarm we are off work…call me Bee…"

"Yes sir…"

"You kids get going…" said Magnus.

Bee goes out along with Strongarm.

"Strongarm…" yells Magnus

"Oh great…" she whispers "Yes dad…"

Magnus was standing with a firm look. Strongarm gulps and looks down. Magnus kisses her cheek.

"Love you…"

"Oh dad…" she said "Love you too…"

Strongarm transforms and heads out. Magnus taught her everything she needs to know. She is ready.

"You know…you shouldn't scare Strongarm like that…" said Storm

"Oh but it's fun…" said Magnus. Storm rolls her eyes. "You are so beautiful…"

She blushes. Magnus goes up to her and kisses her.

"I love my family…"

* * *

 **The end.**

 **I always think of Strongarm (Robots in disguise 2015) Is Magnus daughter so I made a story of them.**

 **(I don't own any characters)**

* * *

.


End file.
